


The Relationship That Saved My Life (Stucky x Reader)

by Maddest_Hatter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddest_Hatter/pseuds/Maddest_Hatter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I sat at one of the outside tables at my favorite cafe waiting for my boyfriend Brady who was already twenty minutes late. Today was our second anniversary and the longer I waited the less hope I felt. My phone and I smiled at Brady's name as it flashed across the screen and I hoped that he was simply calling to tell me that he'd been caught and traffic but what I heard was much worse than that. I clicked the green answer button, "hello?" I felt my heart shatter as I heard my best friend Hailey moan my boyfriend's name.

"Brady oh o-oh OH MY GOD BRADY YOUR PHONE!" I quickly hung up and blocked his number allowing the burning tears to follow down my cheeks as my heart began to feel completely numb two years down the drain just like that but the part that cut deeper was that Hailey had been my best friend since we were ten and she had thrown away a thirteen year friendship to the side like it meant nothing to her. I ignored the strange looks I was receiving heading straight back to the avengers towers. I ignored everyone who tried to interact with me.

I decided to head straight to my room and lock myself away from everyone and isolate myself. I ignored the team for two weeks only coming out at night when I was sure everyone was asleep and I'd get the bare minimum food since if I ate too much, the alcohol I'd drank previously would make a reappearance. I felt like crap but I had ran out of my cheap whiskey and I knew that Tony wouldn't care too much if I raided his scotch stash. So I threw my hair up into a messy bun and headed to the main living area a little relieved to see it abandoned meaning I could drink the scotch in peace.

(I added this so that it would kind of make sense from where the story starts)

I own nothing except for the plot of this story do not post to other sites without prior permission and if permission is given please give the expected credit.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared blankly at the wall only moving my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen revealing the blonde super soldier who had a smile on his perfect face unlike me who was frowning while fighting tears with bags under my eyes from lack of sleep going over every possibility of what was possibly wrong with me that could have made my now ex-boyfriend cheat on me with my now ex-best friend. I watched as the brunette super soldier rounded the corner covered in sweat with his long hair up in a man bun and kissed Steve deeply squeezing his waist, "Love you babe."

A tear rolled down my face and I let out a small sniffle causing the duo to turn to me looking at me with concern in their eyes, "doll you okay?" I threw back the rest of the scotch that sat in the glass ignoring the rush of arousal by the name and watching what had just occurred between the two, "yeah Bucky perfectly fine." I stormed away from the couple refusing to meet their eyes. It wasn't their fault but watching their love only made you even more insecure you locked your door behind you, "Jarvis don't let anyone up to my floor please."

The AI immediately replied in his monotone British accent, "of course Miss. Y/n." I let the tears roll down my face, sobs wracking my body and I let out a scream pulling my hair, "why am I not good enough?" I stared at my reflection watching as it mocked me another wave of tears blurred my vision as a rush of anger crashed over me. I punched the glass watching as it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces sighing as the blood rose to the surface from a cut on my knuckle I sighed wrapping it not giving it a second thought.

"Mr. Barnes has overridden my security protocol and is currently heading towards your room." I laid on the bed hiding under the covers while shoving my face into my pillow watching as the black mascara stained the pristine white of the pillowcase there was a knock that seemed to echo through the now quiet room, "Y/n please talk to us we wanna help." I chuckled bitterly, "you can't help me Bucky this is a battle I have to fight alone." I heard the lock click open and the door flew open. 

Bucky crossed the room in three quick strides sitting on the edge of the bed pulling my head into his lap, "please doll let us help." Steve stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, "what happened?" I sniffled, "Brady (your ex) cheated on me with Hailey (your ex best friend's name)." another tear rolled down my face, "and I guess seeing you guys' love for each other made me question why I wasn't good enough for him and if what we had was actually real or just him using me." I kept my gaze on the floor with tears burning my eyes until Bucky lifted my head so I looked up at him.

"There is nothing wrong with you doll. He should be ashamed for making someone as beautiful as yourself doubt that you're good enough." I shook my head letting a tear fall, "it's true Bucky I'm not good enough I don't know what you guys see in me all I do is slow the team down everytime we go out on missions and I've gotten you guys injured more times than I can count." Steve walked in and sat on the other side of me, "Y/n Y/l/n the team would be so lost without you, you might not see it but you are the glue that holds us together you always seem to see the rational side of things." 

He muttered under his breath, "except for right now." I giggled, biting my lip as my cheeks flushed making Steve grin, "there's that beautiful smile." I sighed snuggling closer to Bucky's side, "I still feel like I'm a burden." Steve looked at Bucky and they started to have a silent conversation, "how about we prove it to you then doll." I tilted my head slightly. "if this makes you uncomfortable at any point we'll stop whenever you say it okay?" I nodded still unsure where this was leading, my breath hitched slightly when Steve leaned down barely brushing his lips upon mine and hundreds of fantasies flashed through my head.  
I surged forward locking our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hand into his hair and tugging slightly, making the larger man let out a moan and I smirked slightly as Steve pulled away gasping, "I'd be careful doing that Kitten." I bit my lip looking up at him with the most innocent face I could muster, "or what Stevie?" he let out a growl making a jolt of arousal soak my panties he tugged on the sweatshirt I was wearing, "this needs to come off." I sat up and lifted my arms. 

He lifted it up over my head his eyes immediately darting to my bare breasts that I lifted my arms to cover them causing Steve to push me down onto my back and pin my arms next to my head, "don't try to cover your beautifulness from us Kitten we love every single inch of you." he slowly started to kiss down my neck causing me to gasp as the coarse hairs of his beard scratched the skin leaving a delicious sensation and I look over his shoulder to see Bucky assessing the situation.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him over to me wiggling one of my hands out of Steve's grip grabbing Bucky's face bringing it down to mine and locked our lips together and he immediately responded sliding his tongue across my bottom lip I tilted my head up giving Steve more access to my neck and opened my mouth wider now that we had a better angle allowing Bucky to slip his tongue into my mouth battling with mine for dominance which he of course won. I felt Steve's hot, wet mouth envelop my right nipple with his touch swirling around the sensitive bud making my free hand tangle into his longish hair and pulling on it as I let out a moan into Bucky's mouth.

I jumped slightly when I felt the cool metal brush against my left nipple making it perk up I pulled away from Bucky, "please." I didn't know what I was asking for but Bucky kissed down my neck leaving a couple of marks next to the ones that Steve had made, "don't worry we'll take good care of you doll." I let out a whimper at the name, "oh do you like that you like being called a doll?" I nodded, "god yes I love it so much." I tugged on the hem of Bucky's shirt and he sat up pulling it over his head. 

I brought my free hand to his shoulder lightly tracing the scar. Steve tugged on the waistband of my sweatpants, "can I take these of you kitten?" I nodded still looking at Bucky and tracing the scar and he brought his hand to my chin and tilted my head so I was looking at him, "I need kitten words." I swallowed, "please Steve you can take them off." Bucky leaned down recapturing our lips in a chaste kiss before he pulled away, "we need a safeword in case this becomes too much for you." I stopped to think, "Brooklynn."   
Bucky nodded and looked down at Steve who was still fiddling with the elastic band of my sweatpants, "that sounds good to you Stevie." he nodded, "if anything makes you uncomfortable just say that or stop and we'll comply understand?" I nodded, but you had no intent of actually using it no matter what happened tonight, "words kitten." I gasped as he kissed the inside of my thigh, "yes Steve I understand." he nodded, "good girl." I flushed at the praise attempting to ignore the rush of arousal, "would you look at that Buck I think she's like being praised."

I felt a wave of embarrassment flow through me as Steve pulled down the sweatpants revealing the Captain America designed cotton panties, "mm you look so good in these kittens though I can't wait to see what you look like with them off." I shivered in delight at his words and looked over at Bucky's metal arm biting my lip as I thought about him using the cool, silver metal to bring me to the edge as Steve's tongue plunged inside of me next to Bucky's fingers. I let out a loud moan at the mental image before Steve stopped kissing my inner thigh.

"Tell us what you need and we'll do our best to abide by your requests." I chewed on my lip, "I want Bucky's fingers and your tongue." I had never done something like this so I hid my face slightly in the crook of my elbow hiding my embarrassment Steve crawled up my body, "don't be embarrassed kitten." I nodded cheeks flushing red, biting my lip as I looked up at Bucky, "y'all have too many clothes on." Bucky laughed, "I suppose we do." Steve stood from the bed taking off his shirt before kissing Bucky, lightly dragging his nails down his back making the larger man shiver in delight.

I watched silently as the scene played out in front of me Bucky pulled back and gently pushed Steve to his knees Steve bit his lip looking up at him before pulling down his tight basketball shorts that revealed tight black boxer briefs that did nothing to cover the erection he was sporting Steve pulled them down quickly taking Bucky into his mouth, "oh fuck Stevie you suck my cock so good baby." I chewed on my lip so hard I tasted the metallic tang on my tongue as I ran it over my lips gasping for breath at the scene before me sliding my hand across my chest massaging my breasts flicking my nipples every now and then.

Bucky threw his head back, "Stevie your mouth feels so good all hot and wet around my cock fuck!" Bucky wrapped a hand in Steve's hair tugging hard making him let out a muffled moan as he took Bucky deeper into his throat stilling as Bucky let out a moan louder than the rest, "oh fuck Stevie so good for me." Steve pulled off of Bucky licking his lips as he stood and turned to look at me with his pupils blown with lust almost completely making the blue in his eyes disappear, "I think our girl liked the show." 

I let out a whimper under their gaze, "please." Steve kneeled on the bed, "please what kitten?" I rubbed my thighs together, "I need your tongue please Steve I need it so fucking bad." he kissed down my body kissing above the eastic band of my cotton panties, "what else do you need kitten?" I looked up at Bucky, "I need your fingers Bucky need em so bad." I arched my back off the bed whining with need Bucky opened my top drawer grabbing the nearly empty bottle and opened it about to pour it onto his flesh hand, "other hand please Bucky."   
He froze looking at Steve, "are you sure doll I could hurt you." I shook my head, "you would never hurt me Bucky god I need your fingers so bad it hurts." I clenched around nothing as the thoughts of Bucky fingering me with his metal fingers letting out another whimper as another rush of arousal hits my clothed pussy. Steve pulled down the panties throwing them to the side leaning down licking a stripe through my folds making me throw my head back as he sucked on my clit, "fuck Stevie that feels so good." 

He groans against my clit sending vibrations making more of my juices hit his tongue, "fuck you taste so good kitten." I jumped slightly as Bucky's cool fingers grazed my fold," you sure this is what you want?" I nodded, "yes Bucky." he nodded, "what's the safeword?" I swallowed, "Brooklynn." he grinned, "good girl." he cooed making me whimper and roll my hips against Steve's face Bucky slowly pushed two digits into my hole making me clench around the sudden intrusion, "fuck your fingers are so thick." I ground down causing Steve to wrap his arm around my waist locking me in place.  
"Oh doll you think my fingers are thick wait till you feel my cock." I moaned as he started to move his hand and Steve slid his tongue next to Bucky's fingers making me throw my head back, "oh my god fuck oh f-fuck." Bucky curled his fingers, "who does this pussy belong to doll?" I bit my lip, "you and Steve." I whimpered quietly, "sorry doll I need you to speak up who does it belong to?" he curled his fingers again making my shout, "FUCK BUCKY IT BELONGS TO YOU AND STEVE!"

I came clenching on Bucky's fingers and Steve's tongue Steve lapped at the juices pulling away revealing my juices covering his beard he leaned up and kissed me allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. Steve stood again pulling down his sweatpants along with his boxers, his cock sprung up slapping against his stomach, "we need to make you cum again that way you can be ready to take our cocks okay kitten?" I nodded, "yes sir." it slipped off my tongue before I could stop myself making his eyes darken even more than I considered possible Bucky slid his fingers in again adding a third along with his tongue my eyes fluttered shut when Steve grabbed my face and pressed a heated kiss to my lips. 

I tilted my head slightly giving him better access as I opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth as he swallowed all the noises that threatened to escape my throat he pulled back and I gave him puppy dog eyes, "can I suck your cock sir." I stopped involuntarily rolling my hips against Bucky's face, "please." I added once I managed to control my body again he made a makeshift ponytail in my long hair lightly tapping his cock on my cheek, "open wide sweetheart." I opened my mouth and greedily took in the tip sucking on it along with kitten licks earning a moan from him.

I took him deeper until I felt him nudge the back of my throat. I moaned as I clenched around Bucky's fingers, "mm are you gonna cum again doll." I whined at the words, "god ahead doll cum for daddy." I let out a borderline cry muffled I quickly picked up the pace taking him deeper into my throat making him let out a groan as the grip on my hair tightened he stilled my head as he spilled his seed onto my tongue I pulled away grinning, "you taste so good." I made a show of licking my lips earning a growl from both men.  
"How do you wanna go through with this kitten?" I flickered my gaze between them, "I wanna sit on Bucky with you behind me." as the words left my mouth Bucky flipped out positions that way I was straddling his waist, "your wish is our command doll." with that he grabbed the bottle of lube quickly slicking himself before tossing the bottle to Steve as he lined up with entrance slamming in, "fuck daddy!" I was glad that I had my own residentual floor he bottomed out and he quickly still making me clench around him, "fuck doll you're so tight around daddy's cock." 

He threw his head back letting out a groan as I clenched around him again and I felt Steve line up next to Bucky and slowly slide in, "fuck Steve you feel so good next to me." Bucky sat up and kissed Steve over my shoulder pressing my bare chest against his he broke the kiss with Steve laying back down settling his hands on my waist lifting me up with ease before quickly slamming me back down on their cocks, "fuck fuck please faster." I threw my head back onto Steve's shoulder, my moans getting louder as they listened, quickening their pace.

I clenched around them feeling the coil in my stomach tighten, "fuck oh god I'm gonna cum fuck!" I gushed around their cocks making them moan out Bucky came first spilling his seed into me coating my walls Steve quickened his thrust, "oh fuck Stevie you gonna fill her up nice and good so that she'll leak us for days or do you wanna plug her up keeping it inside her until she's ready to take our cocks again." Steve came inside of me with a shout my arms gave out, making me collapse against Bucky's chest as my eyes started to slide shut from exhaustion from a combination of the events that just happened and not having slept since the break up which happened a little over a week ago.

"Hey don't fall asleep doll we need to get you cleaned up." Bucky laid me on my back pulling out making me whimper as the sensitivity finally started to wash over me Steve returned with a wet washcloth cleaning up the mess we had made Bucky picked up cradling me in his arms as Steve changed the sheets once everything was in order I collapsed on the bed next to Steve cuddling into his side, "thank you." it was barely over a whisper but I knew the two super soldiers heard it as Bucky laid behind me pressing a kiss to the top of my head while Steve pressed a kiss to my forehead, "get some rest sweetheart you need it." I laid my head on Steve's bare chest and reached behind me grabbing Bucky's hand intertwined our fingers together and I smiled to myself, "goodnight." I didn't hear their replies as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like a stalker as I watched the monitor watching as the two started sparring I felt the moisture in my panties increase the longer I watched they called it a draw after a few minutes of sparring and Bucky walked over to the weight wrack picking up two seventy pound weights he laid on the ground and seemed to lifted them effortlessly his breathing got labored as he exerted more force focusing on lifting them he let out a loud exhale swearing, "aww fuck." I rubbed my thighs together as the word fell from his lips. 

I walked away from the monitor boarding the elevator, "to the training room please Friday." I felt the anticipation settle in the pit of my stomach the elevator stopped, opening I stepped out and the two didn't seem to notice my presence or they just ignored it. I watched the two workout for a while before Bucky looked up, "oh hey doll what are you doing' here?" I took in his Brooklynn drawl biting my lip, "oh you know I'm just enjoying the show." he quirked up a brow with a smirk on his face as he walked over to me wrapping his metal arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, "oh you like watching us huh?" 

Not trusting my words I made an affirming noise and his grin grew wider, "are you getting turned on doll?" I swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about." I gave him my best innocent look causing him to roll his eyes, "doll after last week I think we both figured out you're not exactly innocent." I bit my lip as my smile grew, reminiscing on what happened only a week ago. I shrugged, "what can I say to you and Steve showing off your big, strong muscles just does something to a girl." I jumped in surprise when Steve's arms wrapped around me from behind, "mm is that so kitten?" 

I nodded leaning my head back so it laid on his shoulder his hand slipped down the front of my leggings making a noise when he felt how damp my panties were, "oh wow she's soaked Bucky." he kissed down my neck, "you want us to help you with that kitten?" I whined, "please." I rolled my hips back into his when Friday spoke, "Miss. Y/n there is a visitor here for you it's rather important." I groaned pulling away from them, pouting causing Bucky to chuckle, "we'll meet you in your room doll."

They walked away resuming their workouts as I opened the door to the stairway I entered the common room freezing when I saw Brady feeling a wave of rage hit me,"what the fuck are you doing here Brady?" he put on the fakest sad face I've ever seen then fake sobbed, "I miss you so much baby I messed up please can you give me another chance?!" I chuckled, "you slept with my best friend asshole why should I ever forgive you?" he fake sniffled, "because I need you I don't know why I did what I did." I chuckled bitterly.

"Why was I not good enough for you? Was it the way I looked? My weight?" I ran a hand through my hair and he dropped the act, "because you are a two faced lying bitch your fatass was probably cheating on me with one of these other freaks!" I walked to him slowly before leaning in acting like I was gonna kiss him stopping inches away from his lips, "you can go to hell you cheating bastard." I lifted my knee hitting him in the dick as hard as I could and backed away as he crouched in pain.

"Friday please tell Tony to escort this man out and never let him in a ten mile vicinity of this building again." her monotone voice replied, "right away." I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes I entered my room not seeing Bucky or Steve but I heard the shower running I hesitated looking into the broken mirror that had yet to be removed from my room I fiddled with the hem of my baggy sweatshirt before I entered the bathroom quickly stripping of the layers of clothing climbing into the shower with them.

I wrapped my arms around Bucky hiding my face in his shoulder trying to conceal the sobs that escaped my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and twisted me so that Steve could wrap his arms around me as well, "kitten what's wrong?" I shook my head sobbing again. I took a few breaths attempting to calm down. Bucky grabbed my head, placing his thumbs onto my cheeks slowly caressing them, swiping away the tears that were now mixed with water, "we need you to tell us what happened, doll, that way we can help you." 

I looked down at the shower floor, "Brady showed up putting on the fakest show saying how he missed me and how he needed me back and when I called him out on it he said that the reason was because I was a two faced lying bitch who's fatass was cheating on him." Bucky lifted my gaze to meet his again, "Steve and I are gonna kick his ass for how many times he's hurt our girl after we make love to you." he leaned in, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. 

I quietly moaned into his mouth when Steve started kissing my neck before he grazed my throat with his teeth gently biting down I pulled back moaning shamelessly, "please Steve do it I want you and Bucky to claim me." Steve bit down harder breaking the flesh sucking slightly once he finished he ran his tongue of the now dark red mark and I tilted my neck to the other side baring it to Bucky, "Bucky please I want you to claim me as well." he looked conflicted, "I don't want to hurt you doll." I bit my lip before sighing.

"It only hurts for a millisecond and then it's pleasure I promise." he leaned down and tugged on some of the extra flesh there before growling and sinking his teeth in and breaking the flesh he ran his tongue of the mark and blew on it making me shiver, "do you still have his contact?" I thought about it making a face when I realized I hadn't deleted it yet, "yeah why?" he smirked looking back at Steve he picked me up while Steve turned off the water Bucky tossed me down onto the bed crawling over me, "safeword doll?" 

My breath hitched my eyes watching his every move, "Brooklynn." he nodded, "good girl." grabbed the lube from the top drawer lathering his metal fingers with it he eased in two digits making me tense up at the intrusion but Steve came up behind me and kissed down my neck running his tongue over the mark that Bucky had created on the left side of my neck his hands coming up to roll my nipples between his thumb and index finger making me throw my head back against his shoulder as I rolled my hips attempting to get some sort of friction from Bucky.

"Please Bucky I need it so bad please please please." he had mercy on me and thrusts his fingers into me at an almost inhuman pace making me cry out and his thumb rubbed cirles on my clit making me clench on his fingers, "fuck Bucky I'm gonna cum!" he grinned, "go ahead doll cum around my fingers." I cried out Bucky's name he kept the same pace not slowing for even a second, "Steve can I have your tongue please?" he kissed me, "since you asked so nicely kitten." before sliding out from behind me laying himself between my legs slowly licking my folds alongside Bucky's fingers making me buck my hips.

"Fuck." he plunged his tongue into me making me throw my head back letting out a moan that would make a professional pornstar blush stars danced around my vision, "oh oh fuck please." Bucky leaned down kissing me, "please what doll?" I painted my skin covered in sweat, "I need your cocks please I need 'em please please OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I came hard the second time that night causing Bucky to grin even wider he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Steve's face kissing him letting out a humming sound, "you were right Steve she tastes divine." 

I blushed at his statement Bucky grabbed the lube again and put on a thick glob teasingly, stroking himself as he handed Steve the lube Bucky kneeled on the edge of the bed and grabbed my ankles pressing them over my head slowly sliding inch by inch. The position allowed him to get deeper than he was last time making me cry out. I panted once he was fully sheathed and Steve came up next to him slowly inching in as well I whined at the burning sensation of being stretched so much.

I clenched around them once Steve was fully inside of me, they still allowed me to get used to the stretch of them inside of me at once I rolled my hips, "please I need you to move." they started a slow pace giving my body a chance to fully accept the stretch it was enduring. I squirmed as my sensitivity made it so I was gonna cum quicker I clenched as they picked up the pace slamming into me at a brutal pace and Bucky's gripped tightened so I was sure there were going to be bruises, "fuck fuck fuck AH!" 

I came again, but they kept snapping their hips after a moment. Bucky grabbed my phone off the nightstand and my phone made the familiar sound of a started recording, "who does this pussy belong to? Who makes you feel good?" I painted attempting to speak a coherent sentence and Bucky snapped his hips harder, "I need words doll." I managed to yell out with a strangled cry following, "you and Steve oh fuck BUCKY YOU AND STEVE MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD!" Bucky let out a deep growl while Steve's eyes grew darker, "mmm god you feel so kitten you take Bucky and I so well." 

He sped up his pace to meet Bucky's and I screamed as I came for the fourth time that night my body spasmed and I clenched around them and they spilled their warm seed into me coating my walls they gently pulled out and Bucky lowered himself and sucked the cum making me cry out as the oversensitivity became too much, "Bucky I can't f-fcuk please I c-can't." he stopped and the recording stopped, "you did so good baby." I panted as I cuddled into Steve's side, "so what was the recording for?" he smirked, "oh for Steve and I for when we have to go on mission's without you." 

I rolled my eyes, "mhm sure I feel like you have more sinister intentions than that Buck." he chuckled with Steve who was running his hand through my hair calming me down from the post bliss orgasmic state my eyes slid shut, "we love you doll." my eyes snapped open as I looked at him, "y-y-ou do?" Steve nodded in the crook of my neck, "nope we just do this with everyone who feels insecure." I rolled my eyes teasing, "oh my god Captain America knows what sarcasm is." I closed my eyes drifting off, "I love you guys too." 

I knew I'd always been attracted to them, but I silently thanked Brady for cheating on me as bad as that sounds so I could actually be loved properly as badly as that sounds. I woke up the next morning I was still cuddling Steve, but Bucky was gone and I turned to see a note on the nightstand, "sorry I'm not there when you wake up doll got called in for a mission should only be a day or two so don't miss me too much and tell Steve that for me so he doesn't worry too much I love you both Bucky." 

I smiled and slowly unwrapped myself from Steve's arms and stood stretching wincing as my back let out a couple of loud cracks. I walked into the bathroom and smiled when I saw that the marks were now a dark purple I ran my finger over them biting my lip I threw my hair up not bothered enough to cover the marks up I walked into the main room and Natasha smirked at me, "ooh someone had a little rough and fun last night." I looked over at her and gave her a smirk of my own, "mhm looks like you and Clint had fun last night too." 

Her eyes widened and she ran over to a mirror pulling her hair to the side, "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" His eyes widened and he ran like a madman making me chuckle. I grabbed the coffee pot and poured myself a cup watching the chaos unfold jumping when arms wrapped around relaxing when Steve's voice filled my ear, "mm good morning kitten." I hummed at the sound of his rough slightly groggy morning voice so I tilted my head back and whispered in his ear, "good morning to you too and god you make me wanna do all kinds of things when you sound like that." 

He smirked against my neck, "where was Bucky he wasn't there when I woke up." I sighed, "he got called onto a mission said it should only take a day or two at most and that we shouldn't worry and that he loves us." he nodded kissing me I grabbed my phone and took a picture of Steve hiding his face in my neck along with the marks on display with me biting my lip captioning it, "can't wait to get some more." I sent it to Bucky closing my eyes relaxing into Steve's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

"God you're so good for us doll letting us claim you so that everyone knows that you're our girl." Bucky leaned over my shoulder bringing Steve into a heated kiss, "isn't that right Steve don't you love know that she parades around proudly showing of our marks." Steve let out a groan as he continued to pump into me along side Bucky slowly sliding his hands up squeezing my breasts pinching my nipples so that the pain mingled in with the pleasure, "fuck please let me cum!" Steve and Bucky looked at each and Steve pulled out climbing off the bed allowing Bucky to flip me onto my back and pound into me at a brutal pace as he growled.

"Mine." it brought me closer to the edge, "oh f-fuck Bucky I'm yours I belong to you and Steve!" he grinned leaning down and licked over the mark, "let go doll." I sat up with a gasp my skin covered in a sheen of sweat, clutching my chest as the vivid images of the dream seared itself into my brain I looked down at Steve's sleeping form, "down girl." I muttered and quietly slid out from under the covers and walked into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror pressing down onto the marks that were still darker than ever.

I turned on the shower and climbed in letting the cool water soothe away the heat that radiated from my skin letting out a squeak when Steve wrapped his arms around me and he chuckled at the noise making me swat at his shoulder, "not funny Steven I thought you were still asleep." his voice was still laced with sleepiness making it deeper and raspy causing me to subtly run my thighs together, "I was and then I heard the shower and thought I'd join you and even put on a show for Bucky after we're finished."

His chest was pressed up against my back and I felt the heat radiate off of him, "this shower was to calm me down y'know." he sounded smug, "oh I'm sorry am I not helping?" he gently ran his fingers through my hair lightly scratching his nails into my scalp practically making me purr, "not really Captain but I think I can forgive you." I leaned back making eye contact with him, smirking as his eyes darkened and his pupils blown with lust mixed with love, "for a price." he lifted a brow and I sighed, "you and Bucky are perfect sometimes it kinda pisses me off." 

He chuckled, kissing along my neck, "well let me see if I can make you forgive me." his left hands slipped down and massaged my clit while the other cupped my right breast while rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers, "mm nice start Captain." he growled into my neck biting down on the pre-existing mark before moving up a couple of inches and added another bite mark. I tilted my head to the side allowing him to get better access my toes curled, "fuck Captain please." I whined barely over a whisper. 

He nudged my legs further apart and pushed in two fingers making me gasp at the stretch as I clenched around his calloused fingers his thumb continued to rub at my clit making me clench my eyes shut as my walls spasmed around him as I came panting, "does that make you forgive me kitten?" I reached behind me slowly stroking him, "maybe if you let me put this cock in my mouth I might be able to forgive you a little faster." he made a humming noise, "who am I to deny you my pleasure." 

He released the hold on my waist allowing me to spin around and drop to my knees the tip was red and oozing with pre-cum I lapped at the head with teasing kitten licks, "please don't tease me kitten." I took him deeper into my mouth until I felt him nudge at the back of my throat I braced myself and forced myself to take him fully into my throat gagging my eyes burning with unfallen tears as my nose nestled into his neatly trimmed pubic hair Steve gripped my hair and pulled. HARD. 

I let out a moan as tears continued to cloud my vision, but it was muffled Steve pulled my head back, "fuck kitten you keep doing that I'm not gonna last very long." he turned off the shower and picked me up and put me on the bed, "go ahead and start suck me off again I wanna send a video of it to Bucky." I complied ignoring the shutter noise of the camera when it started filming, "oh god Buck look how well she takes my cock fuck kitten it feels so good." I hummed against him, making him buck his hips.

"Fuck sweetheart I'm gonna cum you want it in your mouth or all over those wonderful tits of yours." I pulled away gasping, "mouth." before sucking him like it was the last thing I was gonna do making him shout as he came into my mouth I swallowed most of it but I opened my mouth to the camera showing of the remainder of it, "mm you taste so good Steve can't wait to see how Bucky tastes." he stopped the recording and threw his phone to the side, "you want my fingers or mouth?" I thought for a second before smirking, "both."

He flipped me onto my stomach pulling me onto my hands and knees before slapping my ass I jolted forward and he leaned over me, "don't be greedy." I looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Captain can I have your fingers please?" he smiled, "that's better he lightly tapped my ass as he nudged my knees further apart and pushed down on my upper body making me push my face into the mattress he gathered my arousal on his fingers before slowly pushing in his middle finger slowly and I whined attempted to grind back on his hand causing another crack to fill the room as he hand collided with my ass again.

"Didn't I tell you not to be greedy." I pouted, "I'm sorry Captain I'll be a good girl." he made a noise he shuffled around until his chest was pressed against my back he gently started to slide in when his voice made a noise signaling facetime he grabbed his phone and answered and immediately I heard the grave voice, "I was in a middle of a briefing you punk." Steve flipped me so I was on my back and then pointed the camera at me causing Bucky to groan, "you look so gorgeous splayed out like that under Steve."

I rolled my hips against Steve causing him to growl, "you don't like following orders d'ya looks like I'm gonna have to punish you for disobeying me." I whined as I lost friction and he rolled me onto my stomach, bending me over his knee, "how many you think she deserves Buck?" I kept silent trying not to make it worse for myself, "have you ever been punished before doll?" I shook my head as my body trembled slightly, "start out light for now Stevie so five and make her count 'em out." Steve pulled my hair pulling my head back.

"Are you gonna listen to Buck or are you gonna fight this punishment and make it worse for yourself?" I whined, "I'm gonna listen I'm sorry Captain for not listening." he kneaded the flesh before coming down hard making me yelp, "one!" he kneaded the flesh before repeating the process and by the fifth spank I had tears rolling down my face as the pain radiated from my ass, "he kissed away the tears, "you did so good sweetheart." I hid my face in the crook of his neck, "did I hurt you more than pleasurable?"

I wanted to nod, but I didn't want to make him feel guilty so I shook my head, "no it felt good I wanted it." Bucky seemed to catch the lie and he had a threatening tone, "Y/n don't you dare lie to us doll was it more than you wanted?" I nodded slightly still hiding my face in Steve's neck Steve sighed, "I wouldn't have been mad if you safeworded kitten why didn't you?" I sniffled, "I deserved it was a bad girl and didn't follow orders." he kneaded the sensitive flesh before rolling me onto my stomach.

"I'm gonna go run her a cold bath keep her distracted for me Buck." he nodded and I grabbed the phone staring at Bucky, "when will you be home?" he sighed, "soon I hope doll don't ever be afraid to use our safeword it's put in place for a reason do you understand the moment you don't feel comfortable with something you use the word understand?" I nodded silently, "I love you doll, but I have to return to the meeting." I whined, nodding, "I love you too James." he grinned at the use of his first name.

"Love you too Bucky now go back to your mission." I blew a kiss as we hung up. Steve picked me up, setting me into the cold water I sighed relishing the relief it gave when the cold contracted the heat radiating from the skin, "I agree with Bucky if that happens again safeword if you need to." I nodded, "sorry Stevie." he kissed my head, "I love you." I grinned, "love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn't moved an inch since Steve set me on the bed. I've just stared at the wall wondering while life was being such a bitch. I felt the bed shift as someone sat on the end of it, "y'know you need to talk about this Y/n." I chuckled at Sam, "yeah well I think I need to figure this out before I can talk about it." he stood up and walked in front of me before crouching to look me in the eye, "I'm serious Y/n it isn't good to keep everything all bottled up." 

I sat up and looked at him seriously, "and I'm being honest the second I figure this out then I will come and find you and we can talk about it for hours until I can get this weight off of my shoulders but until that point I have to keep it bottled up." he looked confused, "why?" I sighed, "I hurt Steve in the lab and I know it's probably healed by now but that's not the point, the point is that I hurt one of the men I love simply because I let my emotions get out of hand." 

He grabbed my hand, "listen to me Y/n if you keeped all those emotions especially anger pent up then that'll probably happen again but a lot more severe next time so we don't have to talk about the powers specifically but we need to find an emotional release." I nodded, "I've always loved drawing. I grabbed my sketchbook that I've kept hidden under the bed, "I've never shown anyone this but I always draw what I'm feeling so it's mainly depressing stuff." He held out his hands, "may I?" I hesitated but set the book in his hands, "yeah just don't tell anyone.

I sighed, "at least until I'm ready." he nodded, "I promise I won't tell anyone." he flipped open the first page and continued looking amazed with each piece passing, "Wow, Y/n these are amazing." I nodded taking back the sketchbook and stashing it beneath the mattress again, "how about workouts have you ever thought about that for anger?" I shrugged, "I mean I already know how to fight and stuff since you guys kinda enforce that kind of thing and I spar with Natasha every now and again but I don't do serious workouts like you guys do." 

He offered his hand and I took it. He helped me stand and we walked over to the mirror, "stuff like this isn't good for you." I graze my fingers over my knuckles that were still wrapped in gauze from the night that I punched the mirror, "let's go to my workout room." I nodded and we headed out to the common room and Steve was leaning against the counter. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye knowing that I hurt him super soldier or not, "baby look at me." I shook my head but he placed his finger beneath my chin and made me look at him.

"I don't blame you, there was no possible way that you could've known that this was going to happen." I sniffled as tears burned at my eyes again, "but I hurt you whether I meant to or not and I promised myself that I would never allow that to happen." He pulled me into a hug, "either way, I'm not mad and I don't blame you." I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too." Sam leaned against the elevator doors patiently, "ok Sam lets go." 

He nodded and pressed the elevator button allowing it to open and I followed after him, "hey J.A.R.V.I.S. head to my private gym and add Y/n's fingerprint to the passcode list." after that it was silent except for the low hum of the elevator moving down. It felt like an eternity before the elevator finally came to a stop Sam immediately exited but I was a little weary. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I cautiously called out, "Sam?" he turned to look at me, "something feels off." 

He chuckled, "that's just your nerves c'mon." I shook my head as I got a really bad gut feeling, "Sam I'm serious come ba-" I was cut off and he was hit in the back of his head immediately making him crumble to the floor. I couldn't see the person's face, "who are you?" they let out a sinister laugh, "c'mon pumpkin, you couldn't have forgotten me already." he walked towards the elevator with a quick pace, "J.A.R.V.I.S proceed with code 8894 and alert Tony that there's an intruder in the building located on Sam's private gym floor." 

The elevator door immediately shut on the bright white fluorescent lights turned red as the elevator stopped humming due to the power of it shutting off. My biological father began banging on the doors, "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER PUMPKIN!" I began to hyperventilate and scrambled trying to find my phone in my pockets before realizing that it was still in my office. I paced in the elevator trying to calm my breathing and figure a way out of this situation my eyes snapped the doors as they began to be pried open with something shiny and my breath caught as I realised it was a knife.

"What do you want from me?" he grunted as the elevator attempted to force the doors close, "want? I don't want anything from you, no." he chuckled, "it's what I need from you." I gulped, "I'm not helping you with anything." he sighed, "y'know if you had just listened to me as a child you would've been raised in HYDRA quarters and you wouldn't be in this situation right now." I scoffed, "yeah I wouldn't be in this situation but I'd been a brainwashed puppet that does your every command but I'd rather jump off a bridge then do anything you say." the elevator speakers squealed and I was never more relieved to hear Tony's voice.

"Hey kid what's going on I need you to talk to me." I knew there was only one way out of this situation and I closed my eyes bracing myself for my next words, "tell Steve and Bucky I love them a-and." I took a deep breath collecting myself, "tell everyone I'm sorry but this was the only way." I pressed the disconnect button, "take me with you." he looked me up and down as though it was a trap but I spoke, "J.A.R.V.I.S cancel code 8894." the white lights returned and I stepped off of the elevator.

"I'll only come with you willingly if you promise that nothing happens to them." he nodded, "we have a deal." he grabbed my arm dragging me through the halls until we left through an emergency exit door and he shoved me into the back of a van. If only I had realised what a big mistake I had just made.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky had returned from his mission earlier than expected. The first thing he did was look for Y/n and Steve. He first went to look in their bedroom but it was empty. He then went to the common room and he froze at the sight he saw. Sam had a massive bruise on his head and was holding an ice pack, Tony and Bruce were pacing back and forth with different electronics in their hands, exchanging a few words whenever they passed each other before going back to whatever device they held. And Steve. Steve was a mess.

His eyes were puffy and red, his whole body was shaking and he wouldn't look at anyone. Bucky stepped in and everyone froze and looked at him like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't, "Urm... hello?" Bucky said unsure with what to say, "what's going on?" Tony and Bruce look at Steve, unsure whether or not they should answer. Steve briefly looked at them before he gave a slight nod. "Well... you see..." Tony started, slightly worried about what Bucky's reaction would be, "Well... Bruce and I were in the lab as usual and we were looking at the team's blood samples for research purposes and we noticed something different about Y/n's." 

Tony paused before Bruce took over the explanation. "We found out that Y/n's DNA had a slight abnormality then the rest so we decided to dig deeper and we discovered that she had powers. Tony and I started arguing but we didn't realise Y/n was outside listening. We told her and she started having a panic attack. We called Steve and he came down to calm her but she accidently threw him across the room. He recovered quickly and he took her to your room." "Wait what? Y/n has powers? Where is she?" Bucky said quickly in shock.

"Erm... She... She... She got taken by a man. She wanted somewhere to let go of her anger so I recommended my private workout room. We went down together and when the elevator doors opened she told me that something felt off. I just laughed it off but then I got knocked out by someone that was behind me. When I woke up, she was gone," Sam said, recapping the situation. Bucky stood frozen. Steve looked at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction. But Bucky just stood, trying to comprehend that Y/n was gone. A few minutes had gone by and everyone was silent. 

Bruce and Tony had gone back to finding anything on Y/n until a big bang had made them jump. There was a hole in the wall from where Bucky had punched it with his metal arm. "Where is she? Please tell me you're looking for her." he said in desperation. Steve had finally gotten up and walked towards Bucky. He pulled Bucky into his arms and they stayed like that until Natasha and Clint walked in. After explaining everything again, everyone made it their mission to get Y/n back.

Tony was trying to trace Y/n's phone and the number plate of the car that they had found in the security footage, Natasha and Clint had left to follow any leads that they may have, Bruce was trying to see if he find any radiation that her powers may give and Bucky and Steve were looking for any CCTV footage of Y/n or the mystery man. They had looked at the tower's security cameras but the man had done a good job at hiding his face so they didn't have any way of identifying him.

They carried on researching and searching, they were so focused that they didn't even realise that it was 1 am. It wasn't until Bruce started yawning that they looked at the time. "You guys should try and get some sleep. I can get J.A.R.V.I.S to continue running surveillance on Y/n and he can alert any of us if he's found anything." Bucky and Steve only agreed because they knew that Y/n wouldn't want them to stay up all night looking for her. They walked out of the lab and into their shared bedroom. Bucky stared at the ceiling unable to fall asleep and he sighed frustrated. 

He sat up running his right hand through his hair and quietly asked, "hey J.A.R.V.I.S.?" he didn't really trust the AI but then again he didn't trust very much new technology, "yes Mr.Barnes?" he cleared his throat, "was there any audio on the security tapes that Tony showed us." there was silence for a moment before J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "it seems there is Mr.Barnes would you like me to play it in the conference room?" Bucky looked over at Steve who seemed dead to the world and chewed on his thumb conflicted.

On one hand he knew that Y/n wouldn't want him to beat himself up over the whole ordeal but the other part wanted her back as soon as possible. He nodded, "yeah please." He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and headed to the conference room with a projector and he grabbed a spare notepad and pen, "okay J.A.R.V.I.S play the surveillance with audio please." Bucky had to force his anger down as he saw the terrified look on her face, "y'know if you had just listened to me as a child you would've been raised in HYDRA quarters and you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

His head snapped up, "no no no no." he got up and paced, "she couldn't have gone-" he stormed out of the conference room, "J.A.R.V.I.S. wake everyone up." Bucky mumbled to himself waiting for everyone to come to the common room, "this better be good Robocop." he glared at Tony, "HYDRA." everyone looked confused and Natasha spoke up, "Bucky how do you know this?" Bucky glared at Tony, "well this genius was showing us surveillance with no audio and I couldn't sleep so I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. if there was any audio and he confirmed."

"So I've been watching the tapes again and if we had the audio the first time you would've heard this hey J.A.R.V.I.S. play the audio clip please." there was a moment before the scene was played, "I'm not helping you with anything." he sighed, "y'know if you had just listened to me as a child you would've been raised in HYDRA quarters and you wouldn't be in this situation right now." Steve looked beyond furious, "that sounds like he knew her as a child." Tony's face paled, "her father."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the cement cell staring at the wall. My eyes snapped to the door as I heard footsteps halt right outside of the room, "crezi că va coopera?" I had heard Bucky speak Romanian and Russian before but I never really learned anything so I had no clue what they were saying. The lock snapped open and I focused on keeping my breathing even, "Soldat." I nodded and he had an even smirk that took every part of my being not to cringe away, "so what my accomplice has told me is that you willingly surrendered yourself to HYDRA."

I nodded, "that's correct sir." He walked away me in a circle almost like he was taunting me, "now why would a pretty little thing like you surrender yourself to such an evil source." I tried not to flinch as he twisted a lock of my hair, "I made a deal with my father." He hummed which I took as a sign to continue, "he promised that they wouldn't be harmed if I cooperated and willingly came and served HYDRA." He sighed, "well it's a shame that you will not remember that deal my dear." He stroked my cheek.

He leaned closer, "You will no longer be remembered as Y/n you are now Fallen Shadow." I nodded and he backed away with the same smirk as earlier. His accomplice handed him a needle and I forced myself not to panic, "it's nothing personal my dear just a safety precaution." He injected the needle into my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut as it felt like fire started to flow through my veins. My legs began to feel like jello,"that's it don't fight it." I felt myself beginning to fall but I was quickly caught and my vision began to fade.

"Tell Dr.Zola to start preparations for mind wipe and serum injections it's time to introduce the world to someone far deadlier than the Winter Soldier." That was the moment I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to fight the sedative coursing through my veins but it seemed impossible now that I was completely immobilized. I felt myself being lifted and carried to somewhere he walked for at least ten minutes before my shirt was stripped from me and I was placed on a freezing cold table.

"Are you sure we should do this?"   
The sound of skin colliding with skin echoed through the "You are to follow orders and not question them are we clear?" I felt needles pricking into both of wrists, elbows, and both sides of my neck. If I thought the injection from earlier felt like fire there was no words to describe the agony that was flowing through my veins. I wanted to scream or thrash or do something but due to my lack of mobility I was not able to.

It felt like an eternity before I felt my finger twitch, "sir she's waking up." My eyesight was blurry at first but the more I blinked the clearer it got. I groaned, "you bastards that hurt." A light was flashed into my eyes and I flinched away, "warn someone why don't ya." I tried to pull against the restraints and sighed when they didn't budge, "shall we give her a second injection of the serum sir?" he looked off to the side but I wasn't able to turn and see who he was looking at due to my head being restrained, "yes." I squirmed trying to get away from the people but I was injected with the same sedative as before and my eyes slid shut against my will.

They repeated the process three times and I ripped the restraints from the position and ran but the door leading out of the room slid shut and I pounded on it, "now now dear Y/n you promised that you would cooperate." I turned and glared at my father, "I refuse to be a fucking puppet you can forget that right now." he charged at me and the same purple energy that threw Steve back threw him back into the medical devices breaking them upon impact. All the doctors looked at me with fear in their eyes, "prepare to wipe." 

I tried to summon the purple energy but nothing happened and I tried to struggle against them but it was useless even with my seemingly enhanced strength they were still too strong for me to overpower. They dragged me to a metal chair and restrained me again but these were made of metal and no matter how much force I used they wouldn't break. My breath hitched as two pads settled on the sides of my head crackling with electricity, "wipe one." I bit my lip trying to hold back the screams but it was pointless because the pain became unbearable.

Blood ran down my chin and I struggled against the restraints trying to get away from the agonizing pain a doctor flashed a light in my eyes, "Soldat." I bared my teeth at him, "screw you." the pads came back down, "wipe two." I began to beg, "please don't please I will do anything just-" they pads started again and I began to scream again. They let it run longer than last finally tears ran down my face and they had the pads retreat, "Soldat." I spit in his face, "screw. you." He wiped his face with a look of disgust.

The pads came down for a third time, "wipe three." This was the worst form of torture and I watched my life flash before my eyes every sad, happy, scary, surprising moment that ever happened in my lifetime. It felt like forever before the pads retreated and I felt myself getting nervous as I couldn't remember anything, "Soldat?" my face was blank as I responded, "готов подчиниться." I knew I didn't actually speak that language for some reason but I could seem to remember anything about who I truly was. The smirk on his face sent chills down my spine, "she's ready."

_____________________________________________________________________Translations:

crezi că va coopera - do you think he will cooperate (Romaninan)

Soldat - Soldier (Romanian)

готов подчиниться - Ready to comply (Russian)

If you speak either of these languages and something is wrong please correct me (I used Google Translate so something is bound to be wrong)


End file.
